Practically MUTE!
by Rara Hyuga
Summary: Summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hey crazy people I now it's been long so I reward you with this story. I hope you all like it. By the way I have school and folklorico after so I really cant update so quick.

Summery: This is a naruhina its about how Hinata's perents were killed when she was 8 and they cut a part of her neck during it and she was left mute. She movs to a foster hinata turns 19 she leves to live by her self in Konoha were she lived when she was that time she can speak but very little and with a stuttering problem. Ok and there she meets Naruto who at the time is a playboy and the whole crew thats when the drama might start.

"Blah" talking

"_Blah" _ thoughts

"**Blagh" **screaming

"Tick" Hinata writing on her bored.

NOW ACTION!!!!

**************************************************************************NH******

It was like any other night at the Hyuga house hold all fast asleep ,but tonight would change a family's life forever. There lurking in the shadows was a man dressed in black holing a shiny thing in his hand ready for any one to get close. This man was good he would have token what he wanted with out disturbing the sleeping but what he didn't expect was to hear a child's cry and the sleeping parents foots steps. The man tried to hide but to late he was. There the small light was light by the Hyuga women and there they stared at each other both afraid.

Hiashi walked into his two little girls room with a 2 year old Hanabi crying and 8 year old Hinata waking up from her sisters crying.

" why are you crying hanabi"

" had a sccary deam"

"Its ok daddy's here" Hinata spoke comforting her sister

" Hinata's right its ok Hanabi daddy's here now"

"**BANG**"

"What was that!!" Hiashi whispered so he wouldn't frighten his girls

"Girls stay here"

Hiashi stood up in a hurry to see what was up but the man in black beat him to the door of the girls bedroom. For a moment every thing was silent the but then the man lifted the gun and fired but Hiashi was to fast. Hiashi gave him a punch in the gut and the man grunted dropping his weapon .Hiashi took advantage of this and graved the man by the coaler

"**Why are you here"**

The man grind and Hiashi stood stiff for a moment. Blood started dripping to the floor and Hiashi

fell to the floor.

"**DADDY"** Hinata ran to her father kneeling next to him giving soft cry's.

"sorry kid but thats what happens when you don't listen to people who are bigger then you."

"yy..ou **big meanny**" little Hinata screamed at the big man and kicked him right in his jewels.

The man groaned

"Come her you stupid bitch**"**

The man garbed Hinata by the hair yanking at it

"**no let me go let me go"**

"**shut up"**

"**NO" **

"fine then ill shut you up myself"

Hinata was crying and panicking she didn't want to die like her father. Hinata started scurrying around trying to set her self free. The man picked up the blade used to kill her father.

"**Hanabi run get help run g..cough" **

Hinata screams were cut short as the man slits her neck. Hinata put her small hand to her neck and felt warm liquid pour onto her hand. Hinata took her hand off and looked at it. That liquid was blooded her blood. Hinata slowly started losing continuousness she fell to the floor. Last thing she saw was her sister race to the door. Then she heard the man whisper into her ear

"See you should be more respectful of big people" and everything went black.

NH**********************************************NH

"_Dame I not that nightmare again"_ Hinata sighed and got out of bed.

"_Ok your back in Konoha and now you decied to dream about of that is in the past I need to move on."_

Hinata walked over to her calender scratching out yesterday.

"_ok so its the beginning of march and your starting a new school and you live alone now, so at lest try to look maybe you'll get some friends of who know maybe you'll see some of you friends when you where 8. Maybe you never know what you'll get out of life, and come on you don't have to be from foster to foster. I might even consider looking for my sister."_

"_OK HINATA TODAY IS THE DAY YOUR LIFE IS GUNNA CHANGE"_

******************************************** NH***********************************

OK so that was my first chap I hope you all liked it review comment wat ever, and Thank you for reading I will try to put the next chap up as soon as I can.


	2. Can i do this

So how you doin people hope itz good so heres the next chap hope yall enjoy it.

OK so Hinata is mute and she cant talk so when she write on her bored "tick and then what she writes will be in _CAPITAL ITALICS _

ex:"tick!tick!.._HALO"_

"blah" talking

"_blah"_ thoughts

****************************************NH****************************************

"_Well I'm ready and I still have 30min till school starts OK maybe I should check out my old house. Yeah OK Hinata lets go!"_

Hinata got in her car and started to drive to her old house. Even though its been years she could still remember so much about her old life. Sometimes she wish she could forget everything but sadly she couldn't.

"_There it is wow its still standing looks like nobody's live there since I left....I wonder....if I can go in."_

Hinata asked her self not of fear of getting in trouble but fear that she might lose her self.

"_Hinata get a hold of your self go in it doesn't matter any more"_

Hinata got out of her car and rushed to the front door and yanked it open. there she was meet with silence. Hinata walked around as if she was in a daze her heart lightly cracked at the sight of the inside. It looked cleaned but everything was the way it use to be. Hinata wondered who keeped this place the way it was. Hinata walked to her old room the door was closed and she was afraid to open it. she slowly opened. She mad this o shape with her mouth as if she was surprised everything looked cleaned and untouched. She walk around touching everything ever so slightly as if she was afraid it would break. Hinata was about to walk out when something caught her eyes. It was a small wooden jewelry box. She opened it and inside was a small silver chain and a small purple diamond H hanging from it. Hinata felt as she had just found some lucky charm but she felt that before she got her luck shed get bad luck. Hinata's phone vibrated taking her out of her trance. Hinata quickly put the necklace on and ran to her car. There she answered her phone.

"HINATA HYUGGA WHERE ARE YOU !!!YOUR LATE TO SCHOOL ALREADY YOU BETTER GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!"

"_man its been 11 years since I've seen her and she cant be nice even for me I'm her godchild! Well come on lets go before she comes hunt me down."_

Hinata drove in the great Konoha high's parking lot. It was pretty big and you could see people walking around it looked pretty normal but Hinata felt like she was about to get a big surprise. Hinata walk to the principal office scared to go in. She slowly opened the door and there pasting was none other then her big chested god mother Tsunade.

"Hinata were have you been I thought something happened to you! OK so your late so here's your schedule now let me get you an escort and!!.... Hinata its good to see you.

"_tick...YOU TO!"_

" Oh your here! Now you will show Hinata to her room and don't let them send you back Naruto"

Hinata turned around once she figured out her godmother was talking to someone else. There standing in the doorway was a Hott piece of smexxy blond with ,shining blue eyes and a smile that could light up the whole room. Hinata felt weak for a moment but keeped strong. As she stared at him memories flooded back to her. It was a picture of a small blond boy and a raven haired one standing next to him. Suddenly Hinata was taken out of her thoughts as the boy no!man in front of her spoke.

"Man Grandma your so harsh. OK girl lets go."

"NARUTO!! I'm warning you don't mess with Hinata unless you want to be dead, and I mean it this time."

Naruto shivered at the killing intent that was coming off of Tsunade even Hinata was getting scared.

"Well thats it have a nice day Hinata"

As Hinata wrote she could feel Naruto stare at her. She turned around only to star into confused blue eyes. She quickly turned blushing lightly

"_tick...YOU TO"_

Hinata and Naruto walked side by side to the room. there was this thick air surrounding them. As Hinata was about to open the door Naruto stopped her.

"Do you still remember me."

"_Tick....YES1 I STILL REMEMBER YOU NARUTO"_

"Oh! Well thats good I guess"he paused for a moment to think.

"Look can I ask you a question and a favor"

"_tick..YAH!"_

"Hinata things have changed and well you need to avoid me. Don't get the idea that we can be friends again and you'll see why."

At mid sentence Hinata started to lower her head feeling sad and angry at him and she just saw him.

"Oh and my question! Why do you write on that bored instead of talk."

"_tick...WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU YOUR NOT A FRIEND"_

"Fine then!!"as he said it with a smile as if he was happy she didn't answer.

She quickly turned to go in the class but he spun her around and pinned her to the wall. Hinata tried to push him away but he was strong and instead of him backing off he got even closer. He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered to her

"Before we stop talking I'm just aching to do something."Hinata shivered at the sound of his voice.

Then it happened so fast that she missed most of it. Naruto garbed her chin with his hand and wrapped the other one around her waist bringing her closer and planted his lips on hers. Hinata's eyes widen in shock but they slowly started to close as she fell into bliss, but to fast for Hinata's liking Naruto let her go. She would have growled at him if she could but thats what scared her the most.

"Well I have to go. You can come in once you've come to your senses." he chuckled at her and went in the room.

Hinata slid down the wall and groan in frustration.

"_What have I gotten myself into.....OMG! He stoled my first kiss and he also told me not to speak to him..AH!!! what I'm I going to do I don't even know if am angry or happy thats what scares me the most. Well no use in arguing now just go in there and act like it never happened."_

Hinata got up and straighted her self up

"_OK go in there and at lest show a good impression to the other people."_

Hinata walked in prepared but what she was about to go through she wasn't prepared for.

****************************NH***************************NH**********************

Srry it took so long people and if you think Naruto is being a jurk He's suppose to he's popular right now. Also srry if it taking so long for the story to start. OK comment rate what ever but some ideas would be nice.


	3. First Day

Sorry it took so long I had problems. Well see there is going to be some SasuHina in here but remember there just friends!!! I'm a pure NARUHINA FAN!!!!!

ex: _"tick!tick!..HALO"_

"blah" talking

"_blah"_ thoughts

----------------------------------------NH----------------------------------------------NH-----------------------------

Hinata walked to the teachers desk with her head down to make sure Naruto didn't make eye contact with her .The teacher peeked over the book.

"You must be Hinata"

Hinata nodded her head. The teacher got up and walked to an empty desk behind some dude.

"OK Hinata from now on you sit behind Sasuke"

The teacher walk back to his seat and left Hinata there. Hinata sat down not expecting anything.

"So Hinata how you doing"

Hinata lifted her head to see the chicken but haired boy that sat in front of her turned to her. For a moment Hinata couldn't remember who he was ,but she quickly snapped out of it.

"Do you still remember me" He gave her an amusing smile witch made him look good.

"_tick..YES!"_

"Thats good I thought you didn't remember" Sasuke gave her a toothy smile,and the room went quite.

Hinata and Sasuke turned to see everybody staring at them in shock. So Sasuke quickly composed his emo face and glared at them making everyone turn around. Except for a very jealous blond staring at them.

"Sasuke did you just smile at her?,and you you know her?"

Hinata turned to her side to see a girl with Blond pigtails siting on a pineapple haired boy.

"Yes and Yes and This is Hinata and old friends of mine"

"Well hi I'm Temari and this is Shikamaru" Shikamaru lifted his head in acknowledgment

"OH me to! HI I'm TenTen and this is Neji"

Hinata looked past Sasuke's and see a girl with two buns and Neji!!

"_oh no not Neji what am I going to do wait just wave and hope nobody says anything"_

"Oh Hi I'm Choji and this is Shino he don't talk allot" Hinata turned to see a chubby guy and a boy with glasses and that covered his face.

"So how do like my friends"

"_tick..tick..THEY SEEM NICE."_

"Hey Hina the cat got your tong or something. You haven't talked scenes you got here."

"_tick..tick...I CAN'T TALK I'M HALF MUTE"_

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock for a second but quickly composed himself.

"What do you mean your half mute you could still talk when I knew you."

**BRING!!**

Everyone stood up and left the room

"Thats the bell let me see your schedule Hina"

Hinata passed her schedule to Sasuke.

**Hinata's Schedule Sasuke's Schedule **

1st Kakashi /Geography 1st Kakashi /Geography

2nd Kurenai /Science 2nd Kurenai /Science

3rd Asuma / Math 3rd Asuma / Math

LUNCH LUNCH

4th Jiraiya /English 4th Iruka /English

5th Anko / Gym 5th Gai / Gym

"OK you got the next two classes with me then lunch and the last two you don't have class with me."

"OK now Hina lets go are next class and you can finish telling me what the hell happened to you while you were gone"

Hinata had the next two classes with the same people witch included Naruto's and his fan girls.

Then it was lunch time and the whole gang went to lunch.

"OK so after the accident your mute now."

Hinata shook her head yes.

" Man thats harsh I would never be able to go a day without talk"Temari said

"YES!! There giving pizza today come on guys who ever don't want there food you can give it to me."Choji happily bounced to the line and every one fallowed .

"Hinata we don't have are next class together so I got you somebody to talk to you during your 4th. Is that OK with you."

Hinata shock her head yes.

Hinata got out of the line and followed Sasuke to the table till somebody tripped her and fell to the floor spilling her food.

The hole lunch room started laughing. Hinata got up only to face a pink hair girl.

"HI I'm Sakura and thats my welcome gift to you" Sakura told her in sarcastic voice.

Then a blond with a pigtail butted in

"Oh me too I'm Ino and scenes Sakura gave you such a great gift I wont give you one."

Hinata was angry and she was about to show this girl that she could bet the crap out of her. That is till Sasuke garbed a hold of her pushed her into Choji for restriction.

"Sakura you have better stay away from her."

"HAHA why don't you let your girlfriend defend her self."

Sakura and Sasuke were intensely staring at each other. At this point everything went quiet waiting for his answer.

"I didn't let her say anything because I don't want her snooping down to your level."

Sasuke turned to leave but Sakura was not about to let him go with out hearing him deny she was his girlfriend.

"Man you have bad taste in women now."Sakura stressed the word now as if there was there own little meaning to it. Sasuke turned around ready to punch her till a hand stopped him.

"Kiba let me go"

"No way I don't like guys who hit women"

"Kiba let him go I'm sure HIS GIRL doesn't want him broken."

Naruto stood up with his head down and stressed the word his girl.

"Come on Naruto"

"Let him go"

"FINE"

Kiba let him go and everyone went back to there businesses.

"Stupid ass"

"_tick...tick....ARE YOU OK SASUKE."_

"Yah I'm fine"

"_tick......tick.....YOU KNOW I COULD OF KICKED THER ASSES."_

"Hinata I don't want you to get your hands dirty."

Hinata made a little hum sound of announce and turned around.

**BRINIG!!!**

"OK thats the bell come on let me take you to your next class"

"Hey Sasuke is this Hinata."

"yah"

"oh hi I'm Kankuro"

Hinata waved shyly.

"OK so I have to go so take care of her"

"Don't worry"

"Come on Hinata let me introduces you to Garra."

Hinata looked around and found what she wish she didn't. Cause she found Naruto's eyes.

They stared at each other for a second till Naruto turned his head with a look of pain on his face.

"OK Hinata this is Garra"

Garra waved his hand lightly and put it down. Hinata blushed slightly at this amazing looking red head.

"Come on Garra that is no way to say hi to a pretty girl."

Hinata blushed slightly at the comment

"OK class sit down and I'll be back,"

The teacher walked out of the room giggling like a school girl.

"_tick...tick....WHATS WITH THAT TEACHER."_

"OH him he's a perv everyone says hes secretly having an affair with the principal." Kankuro put air quoits in the air.

"Oh Hinata I heard that the idiots were messing with you."

"_tick....tick....WHO ARE THE IDIOTS."_

"You don't know the idiots."

Hinata nodded her head no.

"Well their siting on the other side that little group over there."

Hinata turned around to see Naruto and his group ,and quickly turned back.

"Yah so the pink hair one is Sakura,Blond with ponytail is Ino their part of the cheerleader squad. Guy with the tattoos on his face is Kiba,bowl hair cut dud is lee and the leader Naruto who has Ino and Sakura on his lap those three are part of the baseball team. Man Hinata if they ever mess with you tell me and I will go beat their asses for you."

"Kankuro shut up why don't you let Hinata talk for a change."

Garra spoke up interrupting Kankuro's rant

Garra looked at Hinata shaping his self up.

"OK Hinata why don't you tell us about you Hinata."

"_tick.....tick.....I CAN'T TALK."_

"What are you for real"

Hinata nodded yes.

"Why"

**BRING!!**

"wow that was a good story well bye Hinata"

"Hey Hina are you ready for gym you got that with Temari and TenTen ."

Hinata nodded her head.

"hey Hinata we got gym together whooo!!!" Temari and TenTen came yelling.

Taking Hinata from Sasuke and dragging her to the girls locker.

"OK Hinata we need to get you a uniform so stay here"

Temari and TenTen walk away leaving Hinata alone.

"Hey Hinata wears your losers"

Sakura and Ino came walking to Hinata in some skimpy shorts and shirts.

Hinata just ignored them.

Sakura knelt down to Hinata's ear and whispered

"You can keep Sasuke but I have better not find out you two are actually dating."

"Hey Forehead leave her alone" Temari and TenTen came next to Hinata ready to attack

"It's OK we were just leaving. Come on Ino"

Sakura walk aways Ino following.

"Don't get near them Hinata there bad news"Temari threw her her uniform and left.

"_tick....tick....WHATS HER PROBLEM."_

" I can't say." TenTen said and left Hinata to pounder.

"I'm tired!! Man Hinata how are you not even breaking a sweat."

Temari and TenTen were barely keeping up with Hinata on the track.

"Hey Hinata how come you told us to get you that size. It's big on you"

Temari said pulling on Hinata's t-shirt.

"I think Hinata is embarrassed to show her body."

Hinata nodded her head on TenTen's answer.

"what ever I bet you shes hiding some beautiful body"

**BRING!!**

"_WOW! That was some day today oh well at least I got friend's. AHH!! I can't get that kiss out of my head. I cant believe I actually enjoyed it. Oh well I'm not allowed to be His friend. I wonder why Naruto and Sasuke aren't friends anymore, and I almost got into a fight with that Sakura girl. I think she has some thing with Sasuke. Well I better train while I got time."_

---------------------------------NH---------------------------------------------------------------NH-------------------

OK!! I kind of had writers block but hope you liked it I'll try to update sooner. sorry for the SasuHina parts.


	4. Valentin's Day

HOLA!!Beautiful people here is the next chapter hope you all like it and i'm sincerely sorry for not updating sooner but who cares now hurry up and start reading.

ex:_"tick!tick!..HALO"_

"blah" talking

"_blah" thoughts_

****************************************NH****************************************

The first rays of sunlight came trough the curtains of a beautiful girls apartment. Hinata stirred in here bed. One eye opening after the other. Hinata lay in her bed for a while trying to see if she would fall asleep ,but it was no use her body just wouldn't leave her alone. Hinata annoyingly got up and stared at her calender. Even though she was looking at it she knew what tomorrow was going to be.

"_Valentin Days I wounder why they celebrate love if it only causes pain. I don't think the stores open till 8. Dame why do I always get up so early. It's barley 6."_

It had been a month since Hinata had started school and she and gotten really close to all her friends , so she told her self that she would get them something to show her gratitude.

"_OK I got everything I needed .Dame wheres my keys."_

_**^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^**_

Hinata was to busy looking for her key that she didn't see the person in front of her and that person was having the same problem.

"OWWWW"

Everything went flying everywhere. Hinata feel to the ground and having the air knocked out of her as certain person fell on her. Hinata groaned not wanting to open her eyes that is until she felt something grab her boob. Hinata's eyes shot open and stared at sky blue eyes. They stayed there staring at each other with blush on there face one more then the other. Till Naruto gave a light squeeze to Hinata's goodies. Hinata gasped enjoying it for a second till her mind finely remembered were they were.

"**SMAKE"** Hinata slapped Naruto sending him back away from her.

"DAME what the hell."

Hinata quickly started to pick her things up and throwing them into her car. Trying to be angry at this man for violating her. Hinata was about to get in her car when he garbed her turning her to him.

"What the hell you do that for. Don't even apologize for bumping into me."

Now Hinata was angry.

"_Who dose he think he is. He's the one who fuken touched me."_

Hinata pushed him of sending him to the ground. She took it as an advantage and got in her car. Naruto got up and started ponding on the window.

"Hey get out!"

Hinata turned the car on and went revers hoping Naruto would let go of the car. With him still hanging on she decided to take her chances on running him over. Hinata put it on dive and stepped on it leaving a shocked and angry Naruto behind.

"_OK I didn't run over him thats good. Dame but I see him at school tomorrow I hope he don't ask nothing. I cant believe he touched me and then expects me to apologize. He's a jerk and a playboy. I bet you he puts his filthy hands on everything with boobs."_

"**BEEEP!!"**

"_oh shit keep your eyes on the rode"_

_**^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^**_

"_I'm home." _Hinata started to take her things out of her bags. Somethings were torn or squashed.

"_Stupid guy messed my things up. What the hell is this. I didn't buy this flower."_

Hinata had pulled a crumpled lavender rose out of her bag.

"_Wow its pretty but its not mine it must have come in my bag by accident. Let me get it some water for it."_

Hinata was getting ready for her shower. First thing she took off was her necklace but it just wouldn't come off. She tugged on it till she yanked it off. The necklace started to glow and it turned burning hot.

"_OWW what was that. What the hell!! it changed shape its a plain square now whats going on."_

**(Another Location)**

**'beep beep'**

A read head walked to an old looking machine moving buttons.

"Sir we have a signal on the Hyuga project. Seems someone found the chip. Its location is in Konoha."

A snake like man came out of the shadows his yellow eyes holding delight.

"Yuki get Akihiko tell him its time to finish his mission."

"Yes sir."

The red head left leaving the man to stare at the blinking light that could change his life.

_**^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^**_

**BRING!!**

"_What the hell its the last class and Naruto hasn't said anything to me. What is he planning."_

"Hinata wake up." Temari waved her hand in front of her face.

"Hinata you know you've been acting strange today." TenTen said looking for something wrong.

"Ahhh I see no blood so she must be fine. Come on TenTen don't bother her.

_**^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^**_

"OK EVERYBODY GET CLEAD UP IT ALMOST TIME TO GO." Anko shotted at them from the cool shad scarfing down her hot dog.

All the girls ran for the cover in the cool shade, but one girl got stopped right before she could enter the shade like the rest of them.

"Hinata you pick up the baseballs on the track today."

"_AWWW come on this sucks."_

An exhausted Hinata started to pick up the balls when she felt someone come up behind her and wrapping there arms around her waist. Hinata could fell the persons hot breath on her ear.

"Hey loser you almost ran over me remember."

"_oh shit"_

Hinata started pushing Naruto away like a blind man, but the man wouldn't budge. Hinata gasped when Naruto grabbed her hands and platted his lips on her neck. Hinata squirmed under him, but Naruto tighten his grip on her platting kisses all up and down her neck. Hinata started making little gasping noises, and her blush would have put a tomato to shame.

"HEY YOU TWO NO PDA THATS DETANTION FOR BOTH OF YOU."

Naruto laughed into Hinata's neck.

"Well thats part of your punishment for running me over."

Naruto left a shocked Hinata behind. Hinata walked to the girls lockers there waiting for her was Temari and TenTen.

"Hey what took you so long."

"Temari I think somethings wrong."

TenTen said elbowing Temari to shut her up.

"What happened Hinata."

Hinata shook her head telling them it was nothing.

"OK what ever! Come on Temari lets go."

"Wait I still haven't copied this nights homework"

"COME ON."

_**^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^**_

Hinata was still in a daze about what had just happened to her as she opened her locker, and when the small locker open out popped a bouquet of lavender roses.

"_OMG!! who gave me theses. Wheres the card."_

Hinata took the flowers searching for the card.

"_Here it is."_

_Dear Hinata _

_I usually don't give any women flowers for Valentin day. Because they get the idea that it some kind of proposal , but you can think anything you want. Your the first women to move my heart. These flowers reminded me so much of you. I had to get them. _

_Love _

_Foxyy PERV! _

"_wow I never thought someone felt that way about me.....Wait who is this from. All they gave me was some nick name. Dame I just hope its not some stupid joke. Wow this just put in a good mood again even if I have detention with that jerk. I have to go or I'll be late."_

"OK people all you got to do stay in here for an hour and your gone,so while I'm gone stay in here and there your done."

Jiraiya left leaving our five delinquents. These were Naruto,Hinata, some person asleep on his desk and the two goth duds that just walked out of the class.

"Ok! It's just me and you so you can talk unless your angry at me."

"_tick.....tick.....I CANT TALK YOU IDIOT!!!"_

"oh come on cut the crap your not mute so talk."

"_tick....tick.....I'M AM MUTE OK WHY DO YOU THINK I CARRY THIS BORED!!"_

Hinata shoved the bored into Naruto's face. Then turning her self to face the front with her arms crossed.

Naruto's face twisted with unsaid emotions. He dropped the bored to the floor making Hinata jump in her seat. Hinata slowly turned her head towards Naruto. Naruto's face was blank ,but his eyes were racing with emotions. The room was filled with a thick silence.

"Haha that would explain the reason I've never heard anything from you. WOW!!"

The class was silent for a while. The only thing you heard was the clocks slow ticks. That is till Jiraiya barged in through the door.

"Ok you delinquents you can go home now"

As soon as Hinata heard those words she bolted for the door leaving Naruto behind her. That is leaving him behind for a while because he was starting to catch up to her.

"Hinata stop running dame it"

Hinata ran to her car quickly opening it then locking it causing Naruto to crash with the door

"FUCK women open this door I'm talking to you"

"**BAM"** In that same moment a bluet came in through the other side of Hinata's window causing the glass to shatter. Hinata quickly opened the door dropping to the floor and bringing naruto down with her.

"What the hell is going on" Hinata cover Naruto's mouth trying to get him to shut up.

"_Dame I forgot he was here were the hell did that come from"_

Hinata looked from her hiding place trying to find who was responsible for her stood still a man on a black and white motorcycle. Hinata started digging in her bag ignoring Naruto talking to her.

"How the hell are we going to get out of this"

Hinata quickly answered his question taking out a shiny black pistole.

"You carry a gun in your bag what..."

Hinata elbowed Naruto asking for silence.

"_OK if I can just shoot for the leg he'll fall and that gives me an advantage._

Hinata held the gun close to herself peaking from the corner of her car. He had gotten off the bike. He was now just standing there looking for slowly pulled the trigger.

"**BAM"** The bullet flew to the other side only grazing the mans arm. He quickly shoot back now in full alert. Before you knew it Hinata hit him on the left arm. The man dropped his gun. Hinata quickly shoot again but missed. The man was now on his bike. Hinata got up but stayed low shooting again but the man was now speeding away only letting the bullet bounce off the bike. Hinata stood there breathing her heart beating wildly.

"What the hell was that! Did that dud just try to kill you. What the hell are you doing that comes down to someone trying ti kill you."

Hinata took out her bored from her bag writing them shoving the bored into Naruto's face in annoyance.

"_Tick...tick.....First shut up,Second of course that guy tried to kill me,Third I'm not doing anything you Idiot."_

"Dame harsh chick." Naruto put his hand over his heart pretending it hurt.

Hinata looked at her car now with broken windows, flat tire, and some bullet holes on the side.

Hinata banged her head on the hood of the car leaving her dizzy.

Naruto garbed her before she fell.

"Whoo no need to exaggerate. Let me call for some help."

Hinata to exhausted to think of anything just yet, so she let Naruto lay her on the ground and start making some calls.

****************************************NH*****************************************************************************

Ok hope it was worth your time and now click that box that say review do it before the world ends!!!!


	5. He's Rich

**Rara: Waaaaaaa! T-T I'm sorry I took so long I have no real good excuse I mean I have been busy but I'm sorrrrrryyyyy.**

**Garra: Hurry up and stop crying people don't want to hear your stupid excuses.**

**Rara: w..ell u..u do it.**

**Garra: Fine you cry baby seriously ! Rara dose not own Naruto me only Kishimoto and Hinata do.**

**Rara; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T-T Can I have a kiss Garra I'll stop crying!**

* * *

Hinata lay still on the floor when Naruto started to pull her up.

" Hey I called a friend who's a mechanic so he's going to come get your car. I didn't call the cops cause they may think I have something to do with this. You ok with that."

For the first time scense Hinata has been here she heard him talk softly.

_"tick...tick...Yah I'm ok I don't need the cops to come and make a fuss for nothing." _Naruto handed his hand to Hinata and turned his voice up a notch.

"Ok then. Come on get up were leaving."

_"tick...tick...Were are we going." _Hinata handed him the bored in one hand took the other. He pulled her up pressing her close to him.

"Well I was going to take you home unless you would like to go some were else with me."

He flashed his perverted grin gaining a blush from her. Hinata lightly push him away swiping her bored back.

_"tick...tick...Fine then lets go. Were is your car at." _

"Now who ever said I had a car." Naruto grabbed her hand dragging her to the teachers parking lot.

"She's a beauty right." Naruto was now pointing to an orange and black Honda motorcycle. It was gleaming with beauty and what Naruto didn't expect was for Hinata to grin like a maniac. Hianta threw the bored at Naruto running to the bike.

_"tick...tick...You must be tired how about I drive." _

"I don't think its good to let such a fragile women handle such a crazy ride."

Hinata gave him a what you talking about face.

"You know what I'll let you drive ,but if you cant handle then you have to give me a big fat smooch. Not just any kiss either you have to mean it."

Hinata snatched her bored from him as she wrote. She had a smile like she had won the lotto.

_"tick...tick...Deal but first what's in it for me if I win."_

"You can keep my bike for the rest of the week ,so is it a deal."

Hinata shook hands ,but Naruto was a fool thinking he was going to win.

Hianta walk around the bike slowly analyzing. That hole entire time Naruto was watching her wanting nothing more then to rip her dame baggy cloths off. Hinata jumped on the bike and turned to Naruto waiting for him. Naruto shook his head gaining his composer. Naruto got on pressing his chest on his her back. His hands snaked around her thin waist and he whispered in her ear.

"Ok now take it slow at first we don't need an accident"

Hinata grinned and pushed the gas. The bike practically flew and almost drooped Naruto to the dirty floor. Naruto whipped the surprised face off and quickly gained composure before Hinata threw him off the bike.

"_Dame this women knows how to drive. I thought it was going to be as easy as taking candy from a baby" _but as soon as he saw Hinata's happy face he let it go and enjoyed the moment.

"_I FEEL SO ALIVE!" _Hinata shouted over and over again in her mind.

* * *

"_Yes I'm about to win just passed that corner and then at the end of the street." _Hinata was celebrating her victory in her mind. Naruto was thinking around the same lines ,but he wasn't happy about it.

"She's going to win what do I do what do I do ahhh come on brain work for once….Ah I know and I get benefits from it."

Naruto had his big grin plastered to his face as he put his plane to play. Naruto put his right hand on Hinata's boob. Hinata gasp at the sensation as she took the turn the bike swerving almost fallen. Hinata kept going trying to forget him. Her face now resembled a stop light shinning in the dark night.

Hinata try elbowing Naruto with out loosing control of the bike ,but was unsuccessful. Naruto squeezed her boob getting little gasps from her. Even though he may never admitted to himself he was really turned on. Hinata felt her eyes glazing over with lust.

"omg he's…aww theses noises from my moth are so annoying . I can see the my apartment come on just a little more."

"She's not caving well I'll just have to give her more,"

Naruto put his other hand on Hinata's other boob. He started to play with them and she was loving it.

"_Come on don't give up no matter how god it feels ..what the hell was that did you just say you were enjoying this …yes I'm here."_

Hinata pushed the break and jumped off red as hell and embarrassed.

"_Did I just loss to this girl well I'm not done yet."'_

Hinata saw Naruto grin again and she knew he wasn't done yet. Hinata ran into the ally of the apartment. She quickly grabbed the exit latter jumping on. Naruto ran after her he saw her jump on the latter ready to go up ,but he grabbed her leg pulling on it.

She swiftly kicked him in the face making him let go. She climbed up and went to a window she quickly did something unlocking it and going in. Naruto was right behind her he entered the window ,but stopped in mid run. The place was trashed. It was a small apartment and there wasn't much arrangements ,but the couch was turn over and plates were now broken pieces.

"Hinata hey were are you. Answer me." Naruto felt a slight panicky.

He quickly ran to the only door in the room except for the front door. There was Hinata on her knees clutching a photo. It was a mess her cloths all over the place her mattress was on the floor, everything was a mess.

"Get up your going to hurt yourself." Naruto pulled Hinata up and sat her on the beds box.

"Stay here I'm going to check the rest out." Naruto left Hinata to her own thoughts.

* * *

"No ones here and it don't look like anyone took anything even some of your jewelry. Do you know what they could have been looking for."

Hinata shook her head no.

"Fine then"

Naruto left her there and went inside her closet coming out with some cloths and a suitcase.

Hinata grabbed her bored from her bag.

"_tick…tick….What are you doing"_

"I'm packing your not staying here. Who ever did this is going to be back till he gets answers."

"_tick…tick….No I'm staying here."_

"No you are not are you crazy. Your going whether you like it or not."

Hinata shook her head no.

"Fine" Naruto zipped the suitcase up and left the room with luggage in hand. Hinatat heard him go down the latter. Then he came back and stood at the door watching her.

"_What is this man trying to do."_ Hinata crossed her arm and stared him in the eyes.

"ok Hime you have two choices one you can come with me or two I can take you by force ,so what is it going to be."

Hinata thought for a moment about it ,but she stood her ground.

"Fine then number two it is don't say I didn't warn you." It looked like he was enjoying this moment to much for Hinata's confert.

* * *

"I can't believe he actually took me by force. Hey this is the rich part of town he can't possibly live here."

"Ok my hostage here is were you will be living I'm sorry I don't have a dungeon for you."

Naruto walked in with Hinata's bags in tow leaving a stunned Hinata out side staring at the mansion.

"Hey can you stop drooling over the house the only thing your aloud to drool over is my sexy self."

Hinata rushed in after Naruto looking at every detail. The house was more beautiful from the inside. It looked like a movie stars snapped out of it as she saw Naruto going up some strirs. Hinata went after him her head twisting and turning at all time. Finally they got to a door on the second floor. Naruto shoved the twin doors open.

"So this is a guess complex there's three bedrooms all equal in size each has a small walk in closet and theres also a bathroom with shower. Heres your bags just pick a room we don't get guest so you have it to yourself." Naruto started to walk out but was stopped by Hinata.

"_tick…tick…so that's it your just going to let me stay here. No catch"_

"No no catch do you think I'm that disgusting. Look around I live here alone I don't think its hard to share a bedroom when I have so many left."

Hinata could feel the venom in his words.

Naruto walked out but stopped at the door. "If you want anything my room is two rooms down ,and pleas don't rape me while I'm asleep."

Hinata blushed and frowned at the statement. Naruto walked out leaving Hinata behind to just stare at the door as her brain try to process what had just happened.

"I realy got to stop doing that this guy makes me feel strange around him. I shouldn't be wanting him to get closer to me that could just cause problems."

Hinata walked through the small loft. Choose the first bedroom. It was consistent of black and lavender decor. A small table next to it a dresser and a small walk in closet.

"Wow this is better then my apartment I think I'll unpack and take a shower."

* * *

"Ahh I feel in love."

Hinata was now standing in the restroom as big as the bedroom. It had a bathtube that resembled a hot tube more then bathtub. A shower framed with foggy glass. A counter with a long mirror and two sinks, and a toilet. Hinata giggle at her new bathroom. She quickly striped her cloths off and turned on the hotand turned on the hot tube/tube. She quickly sinked her cool skin in shivering at the feeling.

"_Wow is this real how could all this happed in just one day. I wonder why __there after me again last time they killed an innocent person. If it happens __a__gain I'll have to move again ,and when I was just starting to love it here."_

* * *

Hina remember that when im away I'll still be here. Because I'll always be in your heart."

A beautiful women stare Hinata. They both so alike yet so different. The women started to fade and Hinata tried desperately to hold her ,but she just kept fading. Hinata was on the verge of tears.

(AN:I didn't mention but the accident was on Friday so today its Saturday and yes school started till 9 that's why she went to store)

"HINATA WAKE UP" Hinata opened her eyes to find Naruto inches from her face. Hinata did everything in one flew up , punching Naruto all while turning bright red. Hinata turn her head searching finding him on the floor with his hand on his nose.

"What was that for" Naruto said to her in a muffled voice due to his injured nose.

"_tick..tick…sorry I didn't mean to." _

Hinata ran to the bathroom bringing back a towle. Naruto took it from her placing it on his noise giving Hinata a glimpes of how hard she had punched him. By the time Naruto had cleaned himself up Hinata had gotten dressed into her cloths. She was in her usual baggy jeans and black hoodie. Naruto looked her up and down. "_tick…tick.. What are you looking at." _Hinata puckered her lips in annoyance.

"Well is that outfit all you own. You wear that to school every day. Are you even wearing a shirt under that hoodie."

Hinata had a light blush spread her face.

"_tick…tick…Of course I am."_

"Then why don't you take that hoodie off. What are you hiding under there." now Hinata was annoyed.

"_tick…tick…nothing you perv."_

Naruto sat the bed and faced Hinata. His face had that scheming evil grin. Hinata's eyes widen at his look she slowly started to move away from him ,but every inch she moved he would take two. Hinata bumped into the beds head bored and Naruto bumped into her. They were a few inches from each other. Hinata could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke.

"Well lets see if there's really nothing under that."

* * *

**So hope you all liked it and remember to review! Now clike that big botten that says review!**


End file.
